Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communication.
Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) evolved from a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink.
Such LTE may be divided into a frequency division duplex (FDD) type and a time division duplex (TDD) type.
As set forth in 3GPP TS 36.211 V10.4.0, the physical channels in 3GPP LTE may be classified into data channels such as PDSCH (physical downlink shared channel) and PUSCH (physical uplink shared channel) and control channels such as PDCCH (physical downlink control channel), PCFICH (physical control format indicator channel), PHICH (physical hybrid-ARQ indicator channel) and PUCCH (physical uplink control channel).
Meanwhile, in a next-generation mobile communication system, a small cell having a narrow cell coverage is expected to be added to the coverage of the existing cell and to process more traffics.
However, suppose that a significantly large number of small cells are arranged in a specific area and that an UE moves within the specific area. Then, the UE has to perform handover frequently. Thus, overhead may be caused by a handover procedure.